beelzebubfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fuji
Fuji (藤, Fuji) ist ein Freshman der Ishiyama High School wie ein Mitglied der dortigen 6 Killer-Elemente. Zudem gehört er der Solomon Kompanie an und hält einen Vertrag mit [[Satan|'Satan']] (サタン, Satan), was ihn als Spell-Meister klassifiziert. Einst ging er zur Shinkyōku High School. Aussehen Fuji ist ein sehr großer, schlanker und noch muskulöser junger Mann, welcher bei seinem ersten Auftritt ein langärmliges, dunkles Hemd, eine helle Hose wie ebenfalls helle Schuhe trägt. Als er erstmals neben Satan stand. zeigte sich, dass er wesentlich größer war und auch Akahoshi überragte er bei weitem. Er hat schulterlange, stachlige Haare und markante Gesichtszüge, bei denen seine schmalen Augen hervorstechen. Während seiner Schulzeit an seiner alten Schule trägt er eine normale Uniform, was an seiner ersten Silhouette deutlich wird. Er trägt sein Oberteil mit geschlossenem Kragen. Wenn sich Satan mit Fuji fusioniert und eine Einheit bildet, werden beide zu einer wesentlich dämonenhafter wirkenden Entität, die sich durch Merkmale von beiden Personen aber auch durch völlig neue auszeichnet. Um den Kopf sind die spitzen, hellen Haare Fujis zu sehen, darunter drei Augen, wobei das dritte auf der Stirn eine schwarze Iris zeigt, daneben zwei lange, geringelte Hörner und auf den Schultern ein Paar schwarzer Flügel, die aus vielen schwarzen Federn bestehen. Bei ihrer ersten Transformation sah man, wie um sie herum und im Hintergrund weitere Federn umher gewirbelt in der Luft flogen. Ihre Kleidung besteht aus dem schwarzen Mantel Satans, der an den Handöffnungen ebenfalls dunkles Fell zeigt, darunter ein helleres Hemd mit V-Ausschnitt, darunter eine weiße Hose und wiederum darunter schwarze Stiefel. Persönlichkeit Fuji ist eine sehr ruhige und gelassene Persönlichkeit, die sich fast nie aus der Fassung bringen lässt. Dies könnte auf seine Stärke zurückzuführen sein, denn bis jetzt befand er sich kein einziges Mal in wirklich ernsthafter Gefahr. Auch greift er ziemlich schnell auf seine dämonischen Fähigkeiten zurück, ohne Rücksicht auf Irgendetwas zu nehmen. So versteinerte er aufgrund ihrer Lautstärke die Bevölkerung seiner Heimatstadt und zerstörte bereits bei seinen ersten Angriffen viele Gebäude. Auch gibt Fuji an, dass er eher zurückhaltend ist, sich ungern außerhalb seines Hauses aufhält und die übliche Zeit im Internet verbringt. Es scheint öfters vorgekommen zu sein, dass der Link zwischen ihm und Satan getrennt wurde, da letzterer sichtlich genervt war, als die Anti-Dämonen-Maschine anfing zu wirken. Sollte er von den Umständen um ihn herum enttäuscht sein, so wir er außerdem schnell wütet und aggressiv, was sich lediglich in seinen Kampfmanövern zeigt, denn er scheint bei ihnen noch immer gelassen zu sein. Wie Tōjō ist er an härteren Kämpfen interessiert und will nur ungern mit Oga kämpfen, wenn diesem keine dämonischen Kräfte zu Verfügung stehen. ALs Oga mit Beel gegen Fuji und Satan kämpfen wollte, gab Fuji an, dass er sich aufgrund dem "Baby" zurückhalten wolle. Ob dies sarkastisch gemeint war, ist nicht bekannt. Fähigkeiten & Stärke Fuji ist ein extrem starker Kombattant wie der mächtigste Gegner Ogas. An seiner alten Schule galt er als der "Stärkster Rookie aller Zeiten", was ebenfalls für eine gewaltige Kampfkraft spricht. Takamiya nannte ihn während ihres kurzen Kampfes "Monster" und auch Himekawa beschrieb ihn als "Wahre Bestie". Da er das stärkste Mitglied der 6 Killer-Elemente ist, konnte er sowohl Takamiya als auch Nasu gleichzeitig mit nur einem Angriff besiegen, bei dem die ganze Umgebung wie deren Gebäude verwüstet wurden. Takamiya schien zudem zu glauben, dass wenn sie Fuji nicht stoppen sollten, ganz Japan in Gefahr sein würde. Johan, der Attentäter der Solomon Kompanie, gab auch an, dass man spätere Ereignisse, durch Satan und Fuji verursacht, durchaus als 'Hölle auf Erden' beschreiben kann. Sein großes Talent zeigte sich früh, da er schnell und gut von seinem Lehrer lernte und ein formidabler Spell-Meister geworden ist. Fusion Fuji kann sich mit Satan, seinem Vertragspartner, fusionieren. Körperliche Kraft Als Oga Fuji ohne Beel konfrontierte, konnte dieser seinen Gegner mit einem Treffer durch mehrere Häuserreihen schlagen, sodass jener schnell besiegt war und sich für längere Zeit nicht bewegen konnte. Zudem ist Fuji extrem schnell und konnte innerhalb eines Augenblicks vor Akahoshi erscheinen, woraufhin dieser voller Angst zögerte, ihn anzugreifen. Auch hält sein Körper Einiges aus; so widerstand er dem direkten Einschlag eines Autos von Oben wie einer feurigen Explosion durch Akahoshi, ohne dabei nur einen sichtbaren Kratzer zu erleiden. Es ist noch nicht bekannt, wie stark Fujis Körper sein sollte, nutzt er keine dämonischen Kräfte. Allerdings sah man ihn später, nachdem Satan ihren Link widerhergestellt hatte, ohne Verletzungen, weshalb man meinen könnte, dass er Akahoshis letzten Angriff problemlos überstehen konnte. Er ließ sich jedoch schnell von Oga, als dieser wieder mit Beel vereint war, überwältigen und war nach deren Angriffen wie Satan verwundet. Dämonische Kraft Mit Satans dämonischer Kraft, welcher auf gleicher Ebene wie die des großen Dämonenlordes steht und die gesamte 34. Säuleneinheit von Behemoth überwältigen konnte, war es ihm möglich, die Bewohner einer ganzen Stadt zu versteinern. Hierfür scheint keine direkte Berührung von Nöten zu sein. Vergangenheit Über Fujis Vergangenheit ist wenig bekannt, allerdings war er eines der wenigen Individuen, die die dämonische Kraft eines besonders starken Dämons kontrollieren konnten; in seinem Fall war es Satan, ein Mitglied der 7 Tod-Sünden. Dies geschah bei der Solomon Kompanie, mit der er noch am meisten in Kontakt steht. Auch lernte er wie Takamiya Shinobu verschiedene Spells unter Zenjūrō Saotome, wobei er von ihm als sehr talentiert eingestuft wurde. Einst ging er zur Shinkyōku High School, wo er sich den Titel "Stärkste Rookie aller Zeiten" erkämpfte. Allerdings entschied er sich, in einem neuen Semester zur Ishiyama High School zu wechseln, nachdem diese zum zweiten Mal rekonstruiert wurde. Mehr ist bisher nicht bekannt. Handlung Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Fujis Name wird kurz von Nene erwähnt, als jene von den 6 Killer-Elementen berichtet. Nächste Arc Während Oga in Amerika ist, befällt Fuji zwischenzeitlich mit Satan die Stadt und ersteinert mit dessen Hilfe fast jedes Lebewesen bis auf einige Außnahmen, die sich retten konnten; dazu gehören fast alle Schüler der Ishiyama High School. Als Oga zurückkehrt, erscheint Fuji erstmals in seinem Haus, um diesen zu begrüßen, nachdem er bemerken konnte, wie seine Familie ebenfalls zu Stein geworden ist. Nachdem Fuji anmerkt hat, dass seine Angehörigen nicht antworten können und der Tee seiner zu Kotzen ist, fragt Oga sofort, ob sein Gegenüber Fuji sei, woraufhin dieser seine Aussage bejaht. Daraufhin bemerkt Oga, dass es Fuji gewesen sein muss, der für die seltsamen Versteinerungsangriffe verantwortlich ist, nur um die Antwort zu erhalten, dass der Freshmen vor ihm zurückhaltend ist und sich dementsprechend ungern draußen aufhält. Als er zudem hinzufügt, wie er die Leute im Umfeld tatsächlich versteinerte, greift Oga sofort mit "Zebel Blast" an. Fuji schlägt ihn daraufhin durch mehrere Häuserwände, wütend über dessen schwachen Angriff. Nachdem er kurz über seine Lage spricht und darüber, dass der Attentäter der Solomon Kompanie erzählte, wie sein Erzfeind Beelzebub gerade erwacht ist, er sich selbst auf einen Kampf freuen würde und jedoch enttäuscht ist, wie schwach Oga so plötzlich ohne Beel geworden ist. Plötzlich greift Yōhei Nasu mit einem Dropkick an und entgegnet, dass Fuji sterben würde, nur um zu bemerken, dass dies unwirksam war und sein Gegner moch immer steht. Doch gleich darauf greifen Takamiya, der seinen Senjor kurz grüßt, mit einem Auto unter seinen Füßen, welches Fuji zerquetschen soll und Akahoshi mit einer Flammenattacke, die das Fahrzeug explodieren lässt, an, wobei ihre Angriffe ebenfalls versagen. Jedoch ging ihre Taktik, Oga entkommen zu lassen, auf. Während Fuji praktisch unverwundet auf seine Feinde zu geht, antwortet Takamiya auf Nasus Frage, ob Fuji ein Mensch sei, mit der Aussage, dass es sich lediglich um ein Monster handeln würde. Nach einem zu schwachen Angriff von Takamiyas Seite durch Lucifers Kräfte, wird Fuji trotz allem zurückgestoßen, um kurzerhand auf Takamiyas Frage, warum er Oga, der Beels Kräfte nicht mehr nutzen kann, weiter verfolgt, zu antworten, dass er noch immer ein besserer Gegner ist, als seine Gegenüber. Dann setzt Fuji zur Gegenwehr an. Eine gewaltige Explosion entsteht, welche die umliegenden Häuser wegreißt. Akahoshi und Himekawa bemerken, wie sowohl Nasu als auch Takamiya besiegt und halb versteinert vor ihrem übermächtigen Feind stehen. Fuji bemerkt die Anti-Dämonen-Maschine und versucht sofortig, ihre Position zu erreichen. Er wird jedoch von Nasu, der durch seinen Versuch, ihn zu stoppen, einen versteinerten Arm verliert, wie von Takamiya festgehalten. Fuji stellt erneut die Frage, warum beide so verzweifelt versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, Oga zu verfolgen. Er löst sich von den Griffen der beiden und erscheint augenblicklich vor Akahoshi. Er bemängelt ihre Teamarbeit und gibt außerdem an, das Emotionen für eine zurückgezogene Person wie ihn unbedeutend sei. Himekawa greift ein und verspricht Fuji, dass er nie gegen Oga gewinnen könnte. Bevor Fuji seine letzten Gegner ausschalten kann, beginnt die Anti-Dämonen-Maschine zu wirken, welche ebenfalls Teil des Planes war, sodass der Link zwischen Fuji und Satan aufgelöst wird. Daraufhin setzt Akahoshi zu einem verzweifelten Angriff mittels seiner Flammen an, da sein Gegner nun verwundbar sein würde und treibt Fuji sichtlich zurück. Wie sich später herausstellt, konnte Fuji seine Gegner trotz alledem versteinern, da der Link kurzerhand von Satan selbst wiederhergestellt wurde. Nachdem sie sich bemerkbar gemacht haben, geht Fuji mit Satan durch die Öffnung in der Barriere, dort befinden sich die letzten Gegner ihrerseits, die jener kurzer Hand geöffnet hat. als beide Laymias Attacke, sie war von 34. Säuleneinheit übrig geblieben, mit einem Finger abwehrten, flieht kurzer Hand Aoi mit Oga, wobei Satan anmerkt, dass er sich um selbige kümmern wolle. Als Satan von einer gewaltigen Explosion angegriffen wird, entkommt er dieser mit Problemen und springt zu Fuji. Der fragt ihn mit ernster Miene, was passiert sei, doch Satan entgegnet nichts. Nachdem auch Oga erscheint, um den Kampf zu beginnen und Fuji erst mit einem Zebel Emblem, dann mit einem Faustschlag wie einem weiteren direkten Treffer, der denselben zu Boden schleudert, angreift, erzählt Satan, der die Anti-Dämonen-Maschine für die Barriere mit einer Hand hochhält, dem verletzten Fuji, wie jener in eine Welt des Schmerzes gehen würde, wenn er seinen Feind halbherzig bekämpft. Später sieht man, wie Satan und Fuji in einer fusionierten Form in der Luft über Oga und Beel schweben. Beziehungen Zenjūrō Saotome Da Fuji unter Zenjūrō Saotome lernte, kann man annehmen, dass die beiden damals eine gute Beziehung pflegten. Auch scheint Saotome viel von ihm zu halten, da er gegenüber Oga anmerkte, wie sowohl Takamiya als auch Fuji Welten von ihm entfernt sind. Takamiya Shinobu Takamiya scheint ebenfalls Takamiya aus seiner Vergangenheit zu kennen, da sich beide jeweils Senior und Junior nennen. Dies rührt wahrscheinlich von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit mit ihrem Lehrer Saotome. Tatsumi Oga Fuji ist zudem sehr an Oga interessiert und will mit diesem kämpfen. Ob er lediglich von ihm gehört hat oder ob es eine noch tiefere Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt, ist unbekannt. Wahrscheinlich ist aber, dass dies auf seine Freude an Kämpfen gegen starke Gegner zurückzuführen ist. Auch wenn Fuji enttäuscht war, dass Oga Beels Kraft nicht mehr nutzen konnte und bereit war, ihn zu töten, so gibt er dennoch an, dass er ihn noch immer für einen fähigeren Kämpfer als Nasu und Takamiya hält. Dies ist beachtlich, da Oga selbst mit den Kräften Beels große Probleme in den Kämpfen gegen Takamiya und Nasu hatte. Satan Mit seinem Dämon Satan scheint Fuji auch eine gute Beziehung zu führen, da er seine Kraft kontrollieren kann. Satan war jedoch sichtlich von seinem Partner genervt, als der Link zwischen ihnen durchbrochen wurde. Auch scheint er nicht immer Fujis Meinung zu teilen und sagte diesem sogar, er solle einfach die Klappe halten. Als Fuji nachfragte, ob Satan ihm nicht vertrauen würde, antwortete der Dämon einfach mit 'Ja'. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Männlich